The Birds and The Bees
by bringmesomepie
Summary: "What is it like?" Aster muttered. "What is what like?" Dean replied confused. "Sex…"


Cas grumbled on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't know why they have to come over."

"Stop pouting. It's just lunch. I haven't seen her in forever, outside of the hospital and God, Cas, the man saved my life."

"Last time we saw her, outside of work, her mom almost killed me." Cas pouted.

"Hey, that's my boss's wife you're talking about." Dean snapped.

"Just why do they have to come over. Why can't we meet up somewhere?"

"Cas, just stop, what has gotten into you. Why are you getting mad over seeing Jo and Ash." Cas didn't look at Dean or say anything. "Good, I'm glad we had that talk."

Dean walked into the kitchen and kept fixing lunch. When Dean walked out Cas wasn't in the living room any more. Dean rolled his eyes and then heard the doorbell ring. He walked up to the door.

"Dean!" Jo smiled and launched herself at her _"adopted"_ brother.

"Hey, Jo. It's so good to see you not with that white coat on and after hours." Dean smiled. He turned to look at the man behind Jo.

"It's good to see you, Dean. What has it been 15 years?" Ash smiled.

"There about, except this time you're not pulling my kids out of a wrecked car." Dean smiled.

"She's look beautiful. As good as new."

"Yeah, slipped a disk in my back working on her. Come on in." Dean moved out of the way.

"How are your kids? The four them, right?" Ash asking sitting on the couch and Dean handed him a beer.

"Um, they are doing good. Now, there's 9…8 kids."

"How's Wyatt doing? What has he been up too?"

Dean didn't answer right away. "Uh-umm…Wyatt passed away."

"Oh God, Dean. I'm so sorry." Ash replied right away. Jo already knew but she had never told Ash.

"It's fine, you didn't know. We're dealing. It's been, I believe around 4 or 5 years."

Ash nodded. "How about Holly?"

Dean smiled. "She's amazing. She goes to KU and living with her cousin and her girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, her name is Charlie Bradberry. Nicest girl you could meet." Dean smiled as Ash and Jo sat in silence. "What?"

"You said 9 or 8 kids." Ash asked.

"9 counting Wyatt." Dean said.

"What are their names?"

"Ok, Wyatt, Holly, Finley, Aster, Sonny, Ethan, Johnny, Kayla and Eliot."

Ash stared wide eyed as Jo smiled. "Where's Cas?" Jo asked.

"I will find out right now You guys hang tight." Dean got up and walked up the stairs. He opened the door to his and Cas's bedroom. "Cas? Are you still pouting?"

Cas was seating curled up in a chair by the window of the their bedroom looking out. "Cas? Why are you acting like this?"

Cas turned his head to look at his husband. "Because you get to see your family and close friends. All my family is either dead or dead to me. I just miss my family." Cas sighed.

"You know if your family didn't hate me and want nothing to do with both you and me, they would be over all the time. BBQ's; the whole 9 yards."

"I know, but that still doesn't make me miss them less." Cas gave puppy dog eyes.

Dean crouch down in front of Cas. "What do you want me to say, Cas? They are just doing what's best for you? They didn't mean the things they said to me or you? I can't because that's a lie. If they truly cared about you they would have never ran you out of their lives. They don't care. That's just the plain truth."

Cas had tear rolling down his cheeks. He closed his eyes tight and ducked his head down. He gripped Dean's hand tighter. His breathing was ragged.

"But you still have me, Holly, Finley, Aster, Sonny, Ethan, Johnny, Kayla, Eliot, Sammy, Jess, Maddi, Dad, Mom, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash. You have plenty of people in your life now; more than I even named. We're your family now. I'm your family; have been for a long time now."

Dean cupped Cas's jaw with his hands. Cas gave a half smile. "Thank you." Cas whispered.

Dean nodded and rose to his feet and kissed Cas on the forehead. "I love you, Cas."

"I love you too."

"Now, I'm gonna get Ash and Jo outta here for some excuse of you not feeling good because of some flu then you and me are going to have a good time." Cas smiled.

10 minutes later Dean walked back into the room with a smile on his face. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing. Ash was a little overwhelmed over the fact that we have 8 kids, 9 if you count our dead oldest son and the fact that our oldest girl is gay when it didn't occur to him that we were gay. Homophobic bastard." Dean muttered.

"How did he not know about you being gay?" Cas asked walking over to Dean.

"He only saw Mom and Dad. He never saw you and I never said anything about you to him."

"Enough about that dick. I want you to ride me hard." Cas whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean moaned as he closed his eyes and laid down on the bed and heard Cas unbuckle his belt. Great things happened and an hours later time had gotten away from them.

Dean moaned as he rolled his hips. Cas's hand were on Dean's thighs. "That feels so good. I'm not gonna last much longer, baby."

Cas smiled and gripped Dean's leaking muscle and teased slit. "Neither am I, baby. Come for me."

Dean felt warmth fill his insides. "Oh God, Cas. I'm gonna—"

"Come for me, baby." Dean moaned and tilted his head back and long spurts of hot come hit Cas's stomach. Once Dean was finished Cas pulled out and Dean licked all the come off Cas's chest. That's when they heard people walking up the stairs nd their door was wide open.

"Shit, shit, shit." Cas mumbled as they both jumped off the bed tried to scamper to the closest place that had clothes, but it was too late.

"Dad, Papa?" Aster asked walking to the doorway. "AHH! Why are you guys naked?" She ran off.

Dean had jumped into his sweatpants threw pants to Cas. "Aster!" Dean jogged out of the bedroom and into Aster's. "Aster?"

She was laying on her bed with her face a pillow and she was curled in a ball. "Aster?"

"Please, tell me you put clothes on?" She muffled.

Dean smirked. "Yes, I have pants on. What did you want?"

"It's nothing. I was going to ask what was for supper, but I'm not hungry anymore."

Dean laughed and sat down on her bed. "Come on, Aster, sit up and look at me." Dean asked crossing his leg Indian style.

Aster slowly rose and faced her father. "What?"

"Something is eating at you. Talk to me." Aster just sighed and looked down at her hands. "Aster, pumpkin, talk to me."

"What is it like?" Aster muttered.

"What is what like?" Dean replied confused.

"Sex…"

Dean choked on air. "Why do you want to know? Has someone been pressuring you into sex?"

"No, Dad. It's just…I know you and Papa do it…sex ed taught me how to do it, but no has ever said how It feels like."

"Why are you asking me?" Dean asked.

"Because you're my Dad and you are the one who had all my siblings and me, except Kayla."

Dean bit his lip. "Oh boy."

"What?"

"There is something me and Papa have been meaning to tell you."

"What? What?" Aster's eyes were as big as craters.

"I didn't have you. Your Papa did. That's why you and Finley have such close birthdays, but aren't twins."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

Dean half laughed and half felt tears build up in his eyes. "Do you want to logical answer or my answer?"

"Logical."

"Up until Kayla we thought it would be weird that both father had the children."

"What was your answer?" Aster asked quietly. Dean looked down at his hands; twirled his thumbs. He was holding back tears for dear life. He hated himself for hiding this from Aster for so long. "Dad? I'm not mad or upset. I don't care what father I came out of. It doesn't change that fact that you're my Dad and Papa is my papa. I still want to talk to you. What was _your_ answer?"

Halfway through Aster's little speech tears squeezed past Dean's closed eyes. He looked up at his daughter. She also had tears escape her eyes. Dean took his daughter's hands in his own. "Up until you turn 2 you wanted nothing to do with me. You wouldn't cry in anybody's arms but mine. When you turned 2 it was like something happened. You let me carry you, feed you, bath you, I have no idea what happened. Finley asked where do babies come from when I was pregnant with Ethan and Johnny. Papa answered with "They come from Daddy's belly." That's what you stuck with so we rolled with it. I just didn't want you to hate me anymore. It's selfish but I felt useless during that time."

"Well, I don't hate you. I will never hate you." Aster smiled.

Dean smiled and they both wiped their faces. "Now, are we done with is hick flick moment?"

"You still haven't answered me."

"What?"

"What is sex like it?" Aster repeated.

"Oh boy." Dean pulled on the collar. "Well…"


End file.
